


Dirty Dreams Deluxe: Summer Edition

by MajicViolin



Series: Between Us (There Was an Ocean) [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, So there's a pool, and rutting, and then a lot of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajicViolin/pseuds/MajicViolin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Dreams Deluxe: Summer Edition

**Author's Note:**

> So I felt bad because no /action/ has been going on in I'll Meet You Halfway, so then this happened. This takes place just a couple of months before chapter 5. Underage because they're 16/17.

Michael strips out of his shirt and sinks into the inflatable tub Gavin blown up and filled earlier with cool water. He sighs contently as his torso is quickly covered with the water; his legs resting on the mini pool’s edge. Gavin fidgets with his shirt, but takes it off once Michael looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

“You get in or what?”

“Nudge over.” Gavin squeezes inside the pool sitting with his knees pulled to his chest, hips touching Michael’s.

At sixteen, Gavin grew up pretty lanky. He didn’t have the muscles that some of his other friend’s half but he’s still toned. He’s not ashamed. It’s just. Gavin glances at Michael who has tilted his head and closed his eyes, basking in the sun. Gavin sighs and splashes the water idly.

The silence is broken when Michael suddenly suggests, “We should wrestle.”

And before Gavin can formulate a response, he finds himself flat on his back with Michael straddling him and wrists pinned down on top of his head.

“Shite!” Gavin splutters. He has to raise his head to not be fully submerged. “You fucking arse. Why’d you do that?”

Michael shrugs and grins down at him. “Do you surrender?”

Gavin glares at his friend and shakes his head. He winces when Michael tightens his hands around his wrist.

“Say it, Gavin.” Michael’s grin is gone, replaced with a smirk. He’s looming over Gavin now, leaning down till his mouth is whispering right against the other’s ear. “Say your mine.”

And fuck if Gavin doesn’t shiver at his voice. His breath stutters. He’s vaguely aware he’s straining his hips upward as Michael lifts his face to look at Gavin. His pupils are dilating as his breath is harsh on Gavin’s lips.

Gavin licks his lips and sees Michael glance down at them then back to his eyes.

“Fuck,” Michael groans. And then they’re gone. Michael attacks Gavin’s lips greedily, sucking and pulling. Gavin moans at the contact and pulls on of his hands free to grip onto the curly hair. He tugs at them to get a better angle and groans when their tongue’s meet.

They break apart panting and Gavin pushes at Michael’s shoulder. “We can’t. We’re outside.”

Michael just leans down and nips at his neck, suddenly biting down on a sensitive region and sucking. “Don’t care,” Michael exhales against his skin. He brings a hand down to cup Gavin’s neck and gently kisses his nose.

Gavin smiles gently and murmurs encouragement against the other’s lips. He brings both his legs up and grips Michael’s hips. Michael hisses at the sudden cold splash of water in his back. He frowns at Gavin and then grins manically.

“Hey, Gav.”

“Hm- Oi, Michael!” Michael had licked at Gavin’s cheek, leaving a huge spit streak up his skin.

“No, stop,” Gavin giggles and flails, gasping as he’s suddenly immersed in water when Michael stops supporting his neck. He comes out spluttering and laughing. He messily kisses Michael to stop the other boy from laughing. “Can we go inside now?”

Michael nods and promptly gets up, lifting Gavin bridal style. Gavin quickly wraps his arms around Michael’s neck He covers his neck and jaw in tiny little kisses along the way. They’re leaving water dripping down the wood, but he could care less.

“Am I your princess now, Michael?”

He laughs. “Shut up.”

Michael drops them onto his bed and settles himself till he’s stretched over Gavin’s lithe form.

“You weigh like 30 pounds, you skinny ass moron.”

“Thought you liked my arse.” And with that Gavin flips over to his stomach and raises his knees till he can grind on Michael’s crotch. He can feel Michael’s hot erection through their wet clothing and he moans and grinds up into him again.

Michael answers with his own groan. He shifts till he’s gripping onto Gavin’s hips, leaving bruises onto the pale skin. He’s rutting into Gavin’s ass when he feels his orgasm coming. Gavin is writhing on the bed, hands clutching at the bed sheet, his cheek pressed into the fabric.

“Oh, fuck,” Michael grits out. He drops his head so can leave kisses down Gavin’s spine. “I’m going to come.”

Gavin whines and pushes back harder. “T-touch me,” he gasps.

Michael obliges and reaches down inside his wet pants. He grips Gavin’s cock and strokes it clumsily, mind too lost to pump it in time with his own thrust. It’s not till Michael bites down harshly on Gavin’s exposed shoulder that Gavin shudders and bites the pillow to muffle his scream.

Gavin lets out a whimper and slumps down, Michael’s hands on his hips the only thing keeping him up. Only a few more seconds later does Michael finish with him. He lets out a string of obscenities and continues to grind into Gavin. He shakily drops down besides Gavin. They’re both panting and wearing lazy smiles on their faces.

“Shit, I think I strained something.”

Gavin rolls his eyes and shuffles till he’s in Michael’s arms. “You didn’t even get to fuck me.”

“Give me like a minute or two.”

“Mhm.”

They’re kissing lazily when Gavin suddenly surges up, pinning Michael to the bed. “This is for last time.” And he attacks Michael’s face with his tongue.

“Fuck! Get off of me,” Michael laughs breathlessly, trying to dodge Gavin’s obscene sloppy licks.

****

Gavin jolts awake, panting. He can feel his blood rushing through him like he’s in a marathon. He lays in his bed trying to catch his breath when he notices wet covers around his crotch area. Fuck, he thinks to himself. He lifts himself up on his elbows and throws back his covers. He just had a wet dream about _Michael_.

“Oh, no,” Gavin whispers half-crazed.


End file.
